My future
by Tnk2Bunny
Summary: I was forgotten and alone when he came, i didnt know what to do with myself, so on my way home...some crazy version of me explained something Now i have to face my friends that don't even notice me! God how am i gonna do that NALU,GRUVIA, OCXCANA AND GALE maybe jerza havent decided yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Number one forgotten!

it was a cold night in the town of Fiore. Men and women were miserably cold, and a guild stood out tall and proud in front of the guildmates. A certain dragon slayer was in a pouty mood as he watched the blonde talk to His Rival, his Enemy , and a plan out bitch(OC). Ever since that Bitch who was named Zach came into the fairy tail guild 10 months ago. everyone noticed him more and ignored Natsu all the time. It really upset him in a way where he wanted to burn the place down with everyone in it.

"Iron-Breath! I can't believe you tried to take my beer!" Zach(Bitch in Natsu's mind) yelled angrily.

Gajeel plainly grabbed a stool and threw it at him. it unfortunately made contact with a certain Ice mage.

THUD!

was the sound of Gray's body hitting the ground. The stripper quickly jumped up and glared coolly.

"OI METAL BASTARD! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT THING!" He yelled while punching the iron dragon slayer in the head firmly.

Gajeel tackled him, while Zach joined the fight. The whole guild except for natsu fought. Natsu looked down sadly. '_Guess I better just go find a job alone…like I always do'_ he thought plainly and got up.

He was just about to walk over to the request board, but was interupted by a voice behind him.

"OI! Natsu when did you get here!" Mirajane called making the fight stop and causing everyone to look at the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu looked down at his feet, unable to move or look anywhere.

"Uhh….I was here the whole time…" he muttered plainly making everyone stare at him.

Cana took a chugged of her beer and looked at him.

"Well…why don't you just get involved like you ususually do…I mean you haven't partied with us ever since Zach came.." the drunk stated in concern.

the whole guild was now staring at him, waiting for his response or Happy words to cheer him up. All he did was grunt in response with a hurt tone and walked to the board hoping to god that his longer hair and bangs would cover the pain in his eyes.

_like you care'_ he thought sadly.

The Whole guild stared at him shock. Not expectting that at all. Lucy however just stared in concern for the Male. she really didn't understand why he was acting like this.

Natsu stopped in front of the board ignoring the looks he was getting. he tapped on his chin in 'puzzlement' trying to figure out what was the next mission he would go on.

"Hnn…Slaying a Monster…seems tricky…but could cost me another scar…hmm..maybe a mafia assassin…that one would be fun…except for the fact that I would have to kill someone.." he muttered quietly. "WHat to choose…what to choose…"

"Natsu!" Master Macarov called to the fire breather.

the salamander looked at the saint with a plain look on his face.

"Yeah old man?" he asked earning a serious look.

"What's wrong?" the Old man asked with concern in his tone as he sat on his ususual table.

Natsu looked at him in fake happiness.

"Nani?" He laughed Fakely but convincingly. " I was just forcused on getting a mission! Im all Fired up!"

the whole guild presumed to what they were doing completely unaware of his fake happiness. Wendy however was still concerned on the event that just happened seconds ago.

Natsu stood at the Job board in boredom for about a half-hour, before deciding he was tired of being ignored and wanted to go home. By the time he started walking out the door, he heard a small voice behind him.

"Natsu-ni!" Wendy squeaked to the salmon haired dragon slayer.

"Oi Wendy-chan! what's up?" he asked plainly. "I was just gonna go hit the sack…im dead tired!"

"Natsu-ni…are you sure…you're not lonely?" the girl asked making the boys eyes mentally wide.

Natsu quickly shrugged it off and smiled at her wider.

"Nani?! why the sudden questions! I swear im just tired…" he murmured quietly.

Wendy eyed him, and he didn't back off from her gaze.

"Natsu-ni….you would tell me if you feel sad wouldn't you…" the blue haired girl asked in concern.

Natsu nodded.

"Of course Wendy! we're like brother and sister," he responded plainly. "Oh and can you watch happy tonight,"

The blunette nodded smiling at him.

"Thank you," he smiled.

as she walked off he turned around and started walking towards the woods.

as he walked and thought about how lonely it was in the guild, cold tears streamed down his tan cheeks. he tried to wipe them away but however the tears however kept coming.

"Nani," he sniffled to himself. "Why am I crying…"

He started wiping them away , but they kept falling.

"Is it because im lonely…." he whimpered to himself. "Or is it because Lucy loves Zach instead of me!"

he walked down the street past people knowing they didn't notcie him ever since Zach came along.

"Hey! is that salamander," A little girl squeaked to her mother in excitement.

"No, Salamander's dead, no one's heard from him in months, and fairy tail doesn't even mention him," the woman responded. "I read an article last week with a list of popular fairies and Unpopular, and forgotten ones…Salamander is the first on that list. No one cares about him anyways,"

Natsu's eyes streamed more, and a little cry escaped his mouth.

_'w-what a bitch!'_ he thought veeyr offended by her little information.

so this is what it meant to be lonely. when he got to the forest knowing no one was there. He started sobbing to himself.

"Why does this hurt so much!" he yelled to the darkness in the trees.

"Because you don't know what to do with yourself," a whisper said touching the back of his neck.

"Whose there," He asked plainly.

"Don't worry, you're not imagining me, you haven't gone insane," the voice snapped.

"Then who-"

then a something jumped down in front of him and lit a fire. Natsu's eyes widened in horror.

Sttanding there was a exact replica of him, only this one had really sharp cannies and blood red eyes mixed with his onxy ones.

"How can you ask such a stupid question! Isnt it obvious! im you Natsu-kun!" the voice called in an insane matter.

"But…..you can't be….im Me.." he whispered half scared of what the identical him was saying.

"Im the future you ditwad!, Don't you see! this will be us in a couple months!" the identical natsu laughed violently.

Natsu eyes were wide. Was he serious? would he really look so murderous? What the hell was wrong with that picture. Why was he seeing the future him? was this the starrt of him going looney!? oh god would he kill people. why the hell did he look so young!

"Im young because I get by a spell in a few days from now," the man explained still smiling sadistically. "And it did someething very bad to us! we can't stop smiling or laughing! and we enjoy the darkness!"

Natsu's tears suddenly stopped, and his mouth was in a plain line.

"You're joking…" he responded in a doubted tone.

His reflection turned darker and more sadistic if possible as if he were the devil himself.

"There is no stopping the fact that you get hit by the spell, but there is the stopping of us becoming this scary nature! this fearless entity!" His future self screamed in laughter.

"You're lying!" Natsu exclaimed not liking the conversation anymore.

"Im tell you a little secret,"

"I don't like secrets, they just end up hurting people in the long run," Natsu stated plainly

Future natsu merely smiled like a creep and grab him by the shirt.

"Then I'll give you a hint! How's that!"

Natsu thought how weird It was making a deal with the future self, but decided that hints weren't as bad as secrets.

"I guess that's okay," he stated.

If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile. But anytime you need something, I'll just be me," the older him stated making him sweat.

How the hell was he supposed to figure that crap out. He changed his mind he didn't like hints anymore.

"WHat the hell does-"

"Looks like my times up," future natsu muttered, starting to disappear. "Don't screw this up!"

"WHAT! YOU'RE LEAVING ALREADY!" natsu shrieked in horror.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" his future self laughed.

natsu sweat-dropped.

"You know what….i really think you should just go, thank you for warning me and hinting me..but please…I think you should just leave," he said plainly earning the scariest smile he'd ever seen.

"Don't fuck us over…you need to change our future, you can't give up on you're friends,"he stated. "Oh and the time you get attacked is tomorrow…I exaggerated about the few thing…"

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shrieked pointing angrily at him only to be caught off guard by a sad smile.

"Please…" his future self begged and disappeared.

Natsu sat their in confusion by what the hell just happened, but he wasn't about to his eyes suddenly seemed to full of tears again.

"Im clueless…" he whispered to himself. "Here I am crying like a fucking girl! With a future that I have to save!"

he suddenly turned silent and sttared at the tree.

"WWHAT THE FUCK!" he screameed confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to salamander!

Beginning of day

Natsu walked through the town still thinking about what future natsu hinted. It was obvious he wanted natsu to reunite with his friends and reconnect, but that wasn't exactly a piece of cake. He still needed to get hit with that magic blast and that guy was no where to be seen.

Natsu then sweat-dropped.

"Maybe he was just lying, maybe I went crazy out of lonliness…" Natsu muttered smirking depressed. "Because I mean what are the chances that some random guy shoots me with a spell,"

"Well it looks like we got a physic!" some random man in back of him yelled.

Right when he was so sure. Damn it! He had rotten luck.

"Eh?!" he asked confused turning around.

Standing in front of him was a near death guy glaring at him.

"You Natsu dragneel! I have come to ruin your life like you ruined mine! In the future! so I will prevent it!" the man yelled pointing a spell at him.

"What! What you mean I ruined you're life! I don't even fucking know you!" Natsu shouted honestly. "And I would never ruin anyone's life unless I had a reason to! Heck I probably wouldn't even do it then,"

The man continued to stare at Natsu regardless of what the dragonslayer said.

Natsu sighed visibly knowing their was probably no point in fighting this freak. Figuring that if he started fighting him, he would only make it worse for himself.

"HAHA!" the man yelled when natsu turned his back to walk away. "You've let you're guard down!"

Natsu sweat-dropped. He didn't understand bad guys, they always made their plan so obvious. what did he think that yelling so loud wouldn't get his attention.

_'idiot…'_

When a blast went straight at him, he dodged it with ease. That is until his face was met with the guys hand.

His eyes widened.

"I will ruin you!" The man screamed shooting some spell to his face causing him to fall to the ground as it hit him.

The next few minutes went by fast. some peoples were screaming, while others were trying to find help. When he was on the verge of losing his conscious. He looked around hoping that maybe, just maybe one of his guildmates would help him if he saw them.

As he caught sight of two of them walking right past him, he lost consciousness to the light in the world.

_Dark Onxy eyes opened to meet demon like red onxy ones._

_"AH!" Natsu screeched realizing that he was looking at his future self. _

_That version started laughing like a maniac, causing natsu to sweat-dropped dotted eye._

_"Geez man….dont scare me like that," the sane Natsu stated._

_future him didn't say a word, causing natsu to get slightly nervous._

_"What's wrong with you, future me?" he asked concerned now. _

_"FUTURE!" the sadistic him laughed. _

_Suddenly a frame surrounding the creepy version of him, making his eyes widen as he realized something very scary. _

_that wasn't the future he was staring at. He was staring at his own reflection._

_"Mister?" the reflection asked worriedly._

_His eyes widened as the vision started to fade._

_"Mister," it asked again. "Wake up,"_

_He was quiet it there for minutes on end, before screaming._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Natsu jumped awake only to meet the concerned eyes, of alzack and Bisca's daughter asuka. She looked scared and concerned.

"Are you okay mister!" the little girl squealed makign Natsu sigh in relief.

"Thank god it was only a dream," he whispered fearfully looking away from asuka for a second.

He was so focused that he didn't notice her walking away from him. Due to the fact a carriage was barreling towards him. When he final noticed it was too late.

"OH FU-"BAM!

Natsu was sent flying through a window across the street scowling in pain. what made it worse was the fact that he landed on someone's table.

CRASH!

He groaned in pain and anger at the thought of how unlucky he was. He must have hit his head pretty hard(the carriage ran right into his face)…because now he was dizzy again and seeing small dragneels flying around his head.

"Natsu-san!" a loud voice shouted in shock as he staggered to his feet.

"No I didn't get cookies for dinner igneel," he muttered half to himself.

"Eh?!" the voice exclaimed again.

He shook the dizzness away and looked to the culprit to see Juvia Lockser sitting there staring at him in half horror/concern.

"HUh?!" he exclaimed In shock.

He looked around his surrounding, feeling sort of deluded. Wasn't he just sitting on the ground out side. he was just about to walk away, until he was remembered the night before and the dream he had before. There was no way in hell he would be so scary looking.

He quickly turned and sat down in the chair before the blunette could blink.

"OHAYO JUVI-CHAN!" he greeted a little too cheery.

Juvia sweat-dropped in confusion.

"Ohayo?" she said more as a questtion then greeting.

Natsu then put his hand on her knee making her shriek in a blush, due to the serious look on his face.

"Natsu-san!" she exclaimed confused.

"So! I was thinking since you and I never got to talk a lot and become good friends! we could become best friends!" he exclaimed hoping that sounded efficent enough.

Juvia blinked, then suddenly realized that what she thought he was doing, was not what he was doing at all. Much to her disappointment.

Yes it was true that she still loved gray-sama and didn't like Natsu that way, but ever since that zach guy came, Gray Never hung out with her anymore, and the other girls were too distracted with zach. With the exception of Erza and Wendy who were also being ignored. She also noticed that everyone ignored Natsu. She was happy he wanted to become better friends.

"Juvia-san will become friends with you!" she exclaimed making the dragon slayer hug her in complete happpiness.

"THANK YOU!" he screamed like he was just saved from death.

She hesitantly hugged him back not noticing a certain Ice-make wizard.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" The voice exclaimed in horror.

Both Natsu and Juvia in there hug looked only to face the most unexpected person.

Lyon Vastia, a wizard of lamia scales.

He was pale with horror, and looked like he'd just been stabbed repeatedly in the balls.

Natsu blinked in confusion. Juvia blushed at how they looked like they were hugging romantically. she could only imagine her gray-sama.

"Lyon-sama! Juvia begs you not to think-" she started but was interupted by a Ice spike going towards natsu. "NATSU-SAN!"

Fortunately Natsu tripped, Unfortunately Juvia fell right on top of him. Making Lyon turn white as snow again as The blunette's lips accidentally brushed against his.

"HOLY SHIT!" Another person yelled in horror.

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! **

**Natsu: What a way to end the chapter….**

**Tnk2bunny: -.- why must you critcize my cliff hanger **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO, AND I'D LIKE TO THANK THE REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING ON THE HALF-DRAGON STORY AND DON'T WORRY I WILL DUMB NATSU DOWN MORE**

**Natsu: *horrorstruck* BUT I LIKE BEING SMART**

**Tnk2bunny: :D well the fans don't give a shit! heheehehehehehehe **

**Natsu: *creeped out face* You're creepy…**

**thnk2bunny; HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Interogation

**A/N: Prepare Yourself**

**AFTER KISSING INCIDENT!**

Natsu laid on the infirmary bed, with Juvia sitting by his side as he slept. She had a concerned look on her face after seeing the scariest thing going on at the diner.

_"HOLY SHIT!" A reporter yelled in shock accidentally taking a picture of the two's little brushing lip scene. "I Never thought this couple would happen! the public won't believe it!"_

_ Juvia was mentally crying at the fact her gray-sama would see it. Natsu seemed to blank out for a moment. He didn't want juvia to lose Gray when he'd already lost his chance with lucy._

_"__**Put. the. camera. DOWN!" **__He snarled eyes blazing red in the eyes of juvia and the reporter. __**(A/n:lyon is still facing his early death on the floor)**_

_Natsu threw juvia off of him, ignoring the looks he Received from the people around him. Juvia squeaked as she was met with the wall to the broken window. Her eyes wide with shock as she watched Natsu walk quickly across the room. _

_The reporter was gaping in horror as he was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt. He was scared beyond belief. This couldn't be the dragon slayer that everyone deemed to be nice and Humble. He couldn't be the guy all the kids used to look up to._

_Natsu placed his hands on the camera clenching it slightly, causing it to break to pieces. He still had a dark look on his face. _

**_"Keep this to yourself or Ill crack you're FUCKING neck,"_**_ the salamander growled dropping him to his bottom. _

_There was silence as Natsu's body fell unconscious due to a ringing noise in his head. His eyes were filled with pain and his mind was litered with horrible thoughts._

Juvia stared in concern. She'd never known Natsu to act so violent to such a light problem. He'd always been known to keep cool when need be. Well at least that's how her inference of him was.

"Natsu-san…" she whispered softly grabbing his hand lightly.

BANG!

A blushing Gray knocked down the door, his eyes blazing with a hint of jealousy. Who did this bastard think he was stealing his women!? He probably thought he was god!

"Juvia! what the hell are you doing with flame-brain!" the ice mage exclaimed making her blink.

"What?" was all she asked, earning her a magazine to the eye view.

It showed her and natsu photoshop kissing.

Juvia's Mouth dropped open.

_There was no fucking way! How the hell did they get that picture of Juvia and Natsu! and to think they would photo shop it!_ ' she thought in horror.

Her face suddenly turned evil with a grin.

_'those bastards are so getting drowned in their sleep….One by one! Drip Drop!'_

Gray sweat-droppeed at the rain women laughing manically as if she was going to do something unforgivable in a forgivable way.

"Uh…Ju-" he started but found his arm embraced. "OI-"

"Gray-sama should know that picture of Juvia and Natsu-san is photo-shopped, Juvia's heart belongs to you, Gray-sama!" she smiled lightly earning a blank look.

"But what the hell…what were…you know Nevermind, you wanna grab a bit-"

BANG!

Lyon stomped in holding a ice sword. anime tears streaking down his face as he stomped towards a slumbering Natsu.

"YOU UNFORGIVABLE PIECE OF HORSE'S DICK!" the man yelled raising the sword slightly above Natsu's heart.

The Ice mage was about to end it, until Gray and Juvia pulled him back in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" the stripper shrieked.

"JUVIA-SAN IS HORRORIFIED LYON-SAMA WOULD DO SUCH A VIOLENT ACT TO NATSU-SAMA!" the girl shrieked earning two agaped expression instead of one.

THUD*

Gray and Lyon were suffering from broken hearts even though she messed up the sound out process.

**Natsu: *Sarcasim* This sucks! why am I still sleeping!**

**Tnk2bunny:-.-" Easy I only had flashback use for you **

**Natsu: *tears* that's unforgivable!**

**Tnk2bunny: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IT BELONG TO SOME HIRO GUY OR SOMETHING! **

**Natsu: YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME WHEN WE'RE HAVING SUCH A SERIOUS ARGUMENT!**

**Tnk2bunny: *muttering* It seems like the best option!**

**Natsu:*CRRYING* How can you say that to me!**

**Tnk2bunny: It's easy, considering you bitch more than my mother does. **

**Natsu: IM THE MAN IN THE RELATIONSHIP SO I THINK YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!**

**Tnk2bunny:*sweat-drop* What relationship…Natsu…I think you're actucally going Coocoo**

**Natsu: NOT LIKE THAT YOU CREEP!**

**Tnk2bunny: Do you want to die in my story?**

**Natsu: No….**

**Tnk2bunny: Okay then shut the fuck up….before I change my mind. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Rebonding

_Natsu's eyes opened tto the sight of a blinding light, His ears heard soft whispers around. He opened his eyes to see a small girl sitting there crying. He messy brown hair, ruffled a lot and deep cuts and scratches gracing her creamy skin. She was sobbing over and over again and whisperiing the words "mommy! Papa!"_

_Natsu noticed a mirror and saw himself once again in his demonic features. Fortunately he wasn't worried about that at the moment. for now all he could concern for was the little girl. _

_"Hey," He said sounding like himself._

_The little girl didn't seem to hear him._

_"Hey," he asked again._

_The little looked at him causing him to gasp In horror. Her throat was slashed, and her eyes were lifeless but filled with tears. _

_"Who are you?" she asked with scared pupiless eyes._

_"I'm Natsu," he said softly hoping she wasn't scared of him._

_"Are you gonna hurt me?" she asked quietly._

_He shook his head, smiling softly to the girl. He could imagine why she would be scared. By the way she looked, there was no telling what horrible things happened to her. _

_"What happened tto you?" he asked in a caring tone._

_The little girl started sobbing as she hugged him. _

_"They took me away from bed, and told me they would play with me!" she sobbed earning a horrorified expression from Natsu. _

_Even he knew from Erza that hearing that was not something good. This girl was obviously younger than 10 years of age because she obviously didn't know what stranger danger was. _

_"They said that it was a game adults played!" the girl sobbed making him close his eyes as she continued. "they told mee that it was a game big girls played! they told it was my present for my birthday!"_

_Natsu eyes shot open. _

_"How old are you?" he asked silently. _

_"Im Nine years old!" she said between gasping breathes. _

_Natsu eyes widened in shock, and disgust as he pushed away to geet a look at her. _

_The slit throat, the scratches, cuts, and the bruises that litered her small form. _

_It was disgusting, but obvious that this kid was torcured and beaten to her death. He already knew from she told him that she was dead. He was glad that this was a dream. she couldn't be alive in the real world. _

_When he started disappearing the little girl stared at him in horror._

_"Mister you're leaving already!" She asked in horror._

_He tried to reply but his mouth was shut, so he only waved her goodbye. His face turned to horror when she removed her small heead from her body and held it out. The face on her decapitated head was smiling sadistically._

_"In the closet, stuffed in a box, Papa don't love me like mama does ," she sang to him before the real world started into view._

Natsu jumped awake to find, Juvia trying to get a heartbroken Gray and Lyon off the floor. He jumped into a sitting position to look around the room.

He was infirmary, looking at the way it was set up. He turned his attention back to the wake up scene but said nothing.

He gracfully swung his legs over the side of the medi-bed. Thinking silently of the little girl who seemed so real.

When he proceeded to standing, Juvia, Gray and Lyon's attention went to his moving form, as he walked out of the infirmary.

"Natsu?" Gray asked sensing something was wrong with that picture.

Sure he wanted to beat the guy, but he didn't want to when he had such a pathetic look on his face. It slightly worried him and foreshadowed something dark.

Juvia eyes were plain, seeing as though she already saw the behavior of the salamander at the diner. She was concerned on what was happening to him, but she wouldn't voice it out just yet.

Lyon however was glaring after him still pissed about that little kiss scene.

Natsu plainly walked through the guild ignoring the concerned looks he received from a couple of people. Unfortunately he couldn't afford to forget about that little girl he saw. He just needed to dare he say it investigate it.

Erza who noticed the far off look, calmly walked towards him. She needed to speak with him about going on a mission with her. Juvia already told her on how he was being ignored. SHe could see it to and decided that today she would make a difference with this disturbing situation.

"Natsu," she said firmly, earning a glance.

"Hai Erza?" he asked plainly.

"It seems that I need you're help for a mission," she said plainly earning a blank look.

WHere the hell did that come from? Sure he was expecting her to want to know his conddition, not ask to go on a mission. He was about to decline politely, but realized he still had the other problem.

He would have to investigate while going on the mission.

"Okay," he said plainly.

"Oi! Erza-chan! Can me And Lu-chan come too?" Levy asked out of no where.

Erza blanked. She hasn't spoken to levy in months. She looked at Natsu only to seeing him nodding. His eyes then met Lucy's for a brief second.

"I guess it okay," Erza said earning a no expression from Natsu.

Lucy and Levy cheered silently. Gajeel suddenly jumped forward followed by Zach.

"If there going so are we!" The two shouted.

"As am I!" Juvia exclaimed in regular Pov.

Gray walked along side her signaling he was going too. Lyon who wasn't even part of the guild demanded he be apart of this mission.

"Oi…is this a little-" Erza started till she heard a scary chuckle from Natsu.

"Hehehehe! Looks like we've got an extended team Erza," the boy laughed sadistically making erza even sweat-drop nervous.

""H-Hai…" she whispered.

"Now what's the mission!" Lyon demanded.

"We're supposed to investigate a little girl's disappearance," Erza said plainly looking at the resquest form.

Natsu's eyes slightly went wide as he snatched the paper from the tantia's grip. His eyes scanned over the paper only to see a shocking sight.

"That's the little girl…." He whispered loud enough for some to hear.

"Huh?" Gray asked confused.

Natsu averted his attention from the paper to look at the stripper.

"I've seen this kid before," he stated plainly. "I didn't know her name but now I do,"

**Can you find this child **

**Allena skirtsmen**

**reward: 2 Million Jewel**

he plainly stuck the piece of paper in his pocket, a serious expression on his face as he remembered her song.

"In the closet, stuffed in a box, papa don't love me like mama does…" he whispered earning a questioning expression from erza.

"Natsu?" she asked plainly.

He shook the thought away and smiled at the tantia.

"Let's get going," he said plainly walking forward.

The other blankly looked at him. All having a questioned expression their face.

Natsu dragged himself off the train along with Gajeel. Both Groaning in the sickness of motion. It was obvious they hadnt gotten rid of it.

They were in the town of Harujion. It was where the mission was to take place.

"Let's get going you two!" Erza ordered harashly.

Natsu nodded as he stepped off the platform. Gajeel simply fell out in sickness.

"Now! we will behave and treat the two with honest respect! they lost there child and we are going ton help them find it! No matter dead or not!" Erza said plainly.

"Probably dead," Natsu murmured earning a stare from lucy.

"Now! to the house we go!" Erza shouted.

"YEAH! IM HERE TO DO ASS AND CHEW BUBBLEGUM! AND IM-" Lyon started but natsu finshed.

"You're not even in our guild why are you here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"SO YOU DON'T TAKE MY PRECIOUS JUVIA AWAY!" lyon snarled earning a dead panned expression.

"Oh please….Juvi-chan is just a friend," he said quietly.

"Really! cause that's not what sorceror's weekly said," Lucy stated coming in the conversation.

"JUVIA DISAGREES! THAT WAS PHOTOSHOPPED!" the blunette exclaimed.

Natsu was twitching, eye going red in a comedic way.

"I warned him!" the teen laughed scaring everyone except erza. "Oooh…he's not gonna like my visits!"

Juvia was suddenly standing with him as they laughed manically. Zach commented plainly.

"Those two are creepy, I think their in love!" The guy stated.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Natsu snarled making Zach screech in horror.

"Yeah! Juvia and Natsu-sama-I mean San are not like that! We're just friends!" Juvia agreed.

"Yeah, sure," Gray murmured jealously.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia exclaimed exasperated.

"YOU WANNA DIE STRIPPER!" Natsu threatened.

Suddenly Natsu and Gray were clashing head, and glaring at each other. natsu's eyes were back to normal.

"Bring it Hot sauce,"

"What are you gay!"

"What!? Hell no!"

"That was pretty gay gray,"

"SHUT UP LYON!"

"Juvia-san knows gray would never be gay!"

"Thank you juvia!"

"SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS!"

Erza then turned towards them, only to see their smiling faces.

"Gray my man, wanna drink after this,"

"Nothing better than drinking with a buddy!"

Lucy giggled. Levy and Gajeel sweat-dropped. Zach and Lyon merely ignored it. Erza and juvia dead-panned.

Natsu then suddenly pushed gray and dusted himself off.

"stripper, I don't like that close conduct," he started with a scowl earning a blank looks.

"Natsu…." Lucy said plainly.

Natsu boredly looked at her.

"Hmm luce?" he asked plainly.

"You don't like close conduct yet you're standing really close to Erza and Juvia…." the blonde started but was interupted by an a gaped expression.

Natsu then remembered his own freaking problem!

He quickly hugged juvia who was blank as he shook her by the shoulders.

"IM SCREWED!" he exclaimed suddenly making everyone gawk at him.

Another thing seemed to occur to him….none of them knew and would never know of his problem. God just how stupid was he?

"N-n-natsu!" Erza said in concern.

"Ah! nevermind! we have to finish a mission! we need to find a little dead-I mean heathly girl!" the salmonette exclaimed wandering in the direction of the town.

Everyone eyeed him suspiciously as he walked away from him. All he was thinking about was the fact that he has had an eventful day.

"What a day…." he murmured.

His eyes turned sad for a second, as they shined in the setting sun.

"To think that all I have to look forward to is being insane…" he murmured to quiet for anyone to notice.

Anyone but a certain blunette.

**Natsu: *Rage* what the hell! why am I not telling my namkama! they would help me!?**

**Tnk2bunny: *sweat-drops* your not understanding the point of the story are you….Natsu**

**Natsu: SCREW THE POINT I HAVE PINK HAIR **

**Thnk2: you know you stole that from someone else right.**

**Natsu: Shut up ;P**

**Tnk2bunny: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Mothers Love Pt.1

Natsu plainly sat across from the skirtsmen family with a serious look on his face. The rest of his team was sitting right behind him with bored looks on their faces.

"She just disappeared!" Mr. Skirtsmen exclaimed in a tone that made natsu sick.

_'He's telling the truth….'_ Natsu thought before casting his eyes at Mrs. Skirtsmen.

"When was the last time you saw Allena," He asked harashly earning queestioning looks from his teammates.

He made sure he gave her a cold hard stare, to scare her in telling him where she was, but unfortunately the stare didn't affect her whatsoever.

"I went out for grocery with allena…. I turned my back….then she just DISAPPEARED!" the woman screamed suddenly sobbing.

Natsu face became dark with a murderous aura that no one could notice. Erza and the others seemed to believe that story. But for some reason… there just wasn't something right about it. It was like she rehearsed it or something. Either way, he knew something wasn't right here, but he'd let Erza know that later after he invesstigated.

"I saw you're daughter before….in a dream," Natsu said plainly out of no where.

Everyone looked at Natsu with mixed shock and horror. Mr. SKirtsmen thinking that could give them a clue to finding his little girl.

"Really? what was it about!" he asked with an excited tone.

"SHe looked like a zombie," was all Natsu said. "I wont explain it anyb further because you're allowing us you're home…..but if you really would like to know….i'll tell you," Natsu muttered.

had tear filled eyes as he spoke, making it harder for Natsu to want to explain.

"Whatever it was, I'd like to know….even if the results are bad,"the man said determined.

" she was lookin for you two..and someone beat her to death….im guessing," Natsu lied, not wanting to tell them the whole dream he had.

especially considering the fact that in that dream he was in his insane form.

eyed Natsu for a couple minutes, before speaking in a fake broken tone.

"Thank you Mr. Dragneel….but I want my daughter to be drreamt as alive…not dead and walking around," the women snapped sharply not breaking his serious gaze.

His eyes even started turning red…making the matters worse forr her.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked in a low scary voice.

POW!

Lucy smacked in the back of the head really hard. A worried expression on her face as he turned towards her with a pout.

"Ouchie!"he whined making everyone except Mrs. skirtsmen deadpan.

ALl she could do was stare at him in wonder and curiousity. How could he tell she was lying this whole time when the others couldn't. SHe wasn't familiar with dragon slayer type magic, but she knew that they couldn't be a lie detector. Her gaze hardened, there was something about this kid that gave her the absolute suspicous that she would be found out….

"Well you must be tired! feel free to go to bed anytime you want," The woman offered not forgetting to look at Natsu's dark shadowy, concerntrated eyes on her.

"Arigato!" The other eight members of the group thanked as they made their way to the only guest bedroom in the house.

Everyone had blank, far off looks on their faces as they saw that there were only one queen sized bed there, but plently of floor room indicating that only two would get the bed.

"I vote myself getting the bed!" Gray suddenly shouted.

"If Gray-sama wants the bed, Juvia gets to share with him," the busty blunette smiled.

"I think Natsu and Juvia should get it," Zach said plainly. "You know because they love each other,"

Natsu was surrounded by a murderous aura as he grabbed the teenager by the scruff. He didn't care what the other would think, this kid was getting on his nerves.

"No. we're. Not," he said darkly causing the bitch to nod in fear. "Say it again and I'll burn you in the ass so bad thatt you wont even be able to control you're shits!"

"HEY THAT'S SOME SERIOUS SHIT!" Gajeel exclaimed suddenly standing by Zach. "he was only stating what he saw, there no need to-"

Natsu was suddenly laying on the bed with an annoyed expression on his face. There was no point in arguing with the dragon slayer. He already knew that it would hurt his plan to save his and their future.

He let out a tired sigh, while looking out the moonlit window. His eyes shinign onxy. Sure he was focused on the task at hand, that was priority one.

However…. he still couldn't help but be scared of what would become of himself if he become some fearless entity. The thought just scared him immensly to the point where darkness filled his heart.

He suddenly forgot where he was when he whispered.

"How long will it be…."

He suddenly felt an arm swing across his chest plainly. It was soft and slightly warm to his heart, making it beat little rays of rainbows through the dark part of his heart.

"Luce…" he whispered slightly shocked as he turned to see the blonde.

She had a light smile on her face as she looked at him, completely obvious to the looks he was getting from everyone. All of them holding perverse and Hope in their eyes. It was obvious this was a nostolgic sight.

"looks like we're sharing," she murmured to him sleepily.

He couldn't help but smile at her for real. She was actucally communicating with him again. He couldn't help but want to snuggle with her. Unfortunately his mind was arguing with him.

_'don't do it! she broke you're heart?!' _his inner voice exclaimed.

**_"What heart?' _**a darker voice replied making him sigh. It seemed as though he was getting used to it.

He simply laid down and looked out the wiindow with blank eyes. He suddenly forgot all about the little girl and went to thinking about his problem.

_'what is gonna happen to me….what did I do to deserve this? Am I gonna die? what will become of the others!'_ he thought to himself in concern.

**_'god you're such a pansy…..who the hell cares what hhappens to them! you should only care about you'reself after what they've done to you!'_**a dark voice yelled at him making him flinch physcially.

_'I know I shouldn't care…..but for some reason… I still do….i mean they are my nam-'_

**_'DON'T FINSIH THAT STATEMENT IDIOT!'_** The darker voice yelled.

Natsu sighed blocking the thoughts out of his mind. he feared that if he continued to listen to them he would get depressed. Well….more depressed than he already was.

"Natsu-san….are you awake," A familiar voice at the foot of the bed whispered.

He glanced plainly to see juvia standing up in her regular get up. the moonlight shining on her coat and pale skin, shining like a light bulb about to burn out.

"Hi," was all he said before closing his eyes.

"Juvia needs to talk to you!" she said sharply. "Juvia can't sleep!"

Natsu groaned but didn't argue as he lifted himself off the comfy bed.

_'HEH! DON'T WHINE! YOU WERENT GONNA FALL ASLEEP ANYWAYS!'_was what his mind was scolding to him.

Natsu promptly followed the bluenette.

As the two made it out of the house, they were met with the sight of the night stars shining over them.

Natsu looked at Juvia in confusion. He didn't understand why she would want to talk to him of all people. He was just some idiot that was ignored for the past 10 months.

"Natsu-san…..what was it like being ignored?" she asked out of no where making his eyes widen.

He looked at her for a second, not understanding why she wanted to know. He didn't know how to answer a question like that. He honestly couldn't explain what the feeling of being an invisible half-dragon.

"I don't think I can answer that," natsu mumbled with an unexplainable emotion in his voice.

He heard her gasp in shock.

"Natsu-san?!" she shrieked in shock.

He looked at her confused. WHy was she so shocked with that answer?

"W-what do you mean?" Natsu asked confuzzled.

Juvia gaped at him in half horror.

"Don't you notice?" she asked in a half whisper.

"Notice what?" he asked staring directly at her.

**Natsu:*scared and horrorfied*: What happened to me! What am I doing! what don't I notice! TELL ME WOMAN!**

**Tnk2bunny: *SWEATDROP* DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL **

**Natsu:*panicky*: THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU'RE CREDIT SHIT! WHAT DON'T I NOTICE**

**Tnk2bunny:*Blank*: Geez…..i don't think I should tell you…I mean if I did you'd ruin it for everyone else.**

**Natsu:*raged*: WOMAN! I DON'T CARE! TELLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Tnk2bunny: *Smacks salmonette in the face*: CALM YOU'RESELF AND SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WAS TRYING TO WRITE AN EMOTIONAL SCENE! YOU ASSHOLE!**

**Natsu:*Tears* You don't have to be a bitch about it **

**Tnk2bunny:*Guilty feeling* Im sorry…..but im afraid I do…**

**Natsu:*suddenly raged* YOU BITCH!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A mother's love pt. 2

"Notice what?" he asked staring directly at her.

The silence that passed between the two seemed like hours.

"Natsu-san's eyes are red like blood,"Juvia stated with a frown graced on her stunning features.

Natsu's pupils seemed to turn animalistic as he found himself feeling ragefilled at the thought that she was suspicious of his seecret.

He remained quiet trying to come up with a good excuse. He couldn't let her find out about his cursed mood. It would ruin his plans to make friends without their pity.

Minutes seemed to go by as they stared at each other with different emotions in their eyes. It seemed like hours before he answered with a.

"You should get you're eyes. My eyes our onxy colored not red," he said plainly and convincingly.

Before she could talk he walked away back to the guest bedroom, hoping to mavis that it sounded convincing and not totally suspicious.

Juvia sighed looking in the mirror.

"I can't answwer it either Natsu-san…." she whispered to the mirror.

Natsu laid awake all night after that chat. He was too scared tto go to sleep, because Juvia seemed suspicious of his little fib.

As the clock struck eight o clock sharp, erza was getting everyone else up. He couldn't help but mentally cry at his lack of sleep.

"Natsu….Geet uppp!" Lucy grumbled in a sleepy tone while proding him in the arm.

Natsu felt a depressing aura over pass him as he sulked about the lack of sleep.

"this is horrible…" he muttered to himself too quiet for anyone but gajeel to hear.

"Shut up salamander, you slept in the bed! Don't complain," the iron dragon slayer snapped.

"Yeah! You also got to sleep next to lucy! you should consider you're self lucky!" Zach agreed plainly.

Natsu merely ignored them as he stretched. Earning two outraged looks.

"OI! don't ignore us!" Gajeel exclaimed in irritation.

"Yeah! we deserve some rrespect!" Zach shouted.

Natsu merely sweat-dropped at them. When was he being disrespectful?! He just didn't answer to their damn exclaimations. that didn't make him disrespectful. Even if it did, he didn't give a crap.

WHen they continued to yell at him, he could feel a headache coming in as hee placed his hands on his forehead. He turned his head towards them about to yell until Juvia unfortunately interupted.

"Juvia is sorry! BUT CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP! JUVIA AND NATSU WERE OUT LATE LAST NIGHT!" Juvia yelled with a annoyed expression on his face.

Everyone seemed to gape at her in shock. Espeacially Natsu who had a slight agitated look on in face for how wrong that sounded. He quickly turned towards them about to explain until he felt a cold sword tip press into his atoms apple.

He looked towards that owner to see Lyon standing there with a demonic look on his face.

"My dear friend! It seems like you have been sneaky!" The ice make senior wizard chackled.

Gray merely slumped to the floor, with surprisingly Lucy.

"Who knew those two could be so sneaky," Gray said in a far off tone.

"Yeah….i didn't even feel him get up….." Lucy agreed but with a deflated tone.

Natsu and Juvia sweat-dropped. It was obvious that they wouldn't let him explain, but it sure as hell didn't mean he couldn't try.

"No! We were just talking! nothing out of the ordinary!" Natsu exclaimed honestly.

The other didn't look convinced. Well erza did, but she was deflated at they were so close so fast.

"What do you mean just talking! You sneaky bastard! you proposed!" Lyon exclaimed in anger.

Gray was suddenly standing with him with a dark aura around him. Natsu couldn't help but sweat-drop nervously.

"JUVIA THINKS-"

*POW!*

A blinding light suddenly surrounded every inch of the room through the suddenly opened door.

"WHAT THE FUCK-" Natsu started but found his body hit the floor with a large thud.

He tried to move but found himself unable. He tried to speak, but found himself unable, he could only move his blank, emotionless eyes towards everyone else.

One word processing through his thick head as he fell unconscious.

_'Bitch'_

eyed the boy on the fouton in the enormous closet in the house. Her eyes darkened with hatred as she put the dampened cloth on his forehead. The others had dropped him off to go search for her 'Missing' little girl and now 'Missing husband'.

She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was so unlucky. A dragon slayer that could tell she was lying with she fake cried. The dark eyes directed at hers that didn't seem to belong to any animal. The way she insisted on everyone to go so, she could make him feel worse.

WHen she pressed the coolness on his forehead, his eyes immediately shot open. The onxy orbs were filled with panick as he couldn't move his lips. He was making 'Mmhnn' and ' Ahh' sounds to make it clear that he was trappeed under a spell.

ignored his panicked state, as she place her hands on his ribcage. A dark smile cracking on her pale face.

"Do you want to know a secret….my dear boy," she asked in a evil tone.

Natsu's eyes seemed to be full of fear. Where were his friends when he needed them.

Juvia, and the others plainly walked through town with serious looks in their eyes. Except for Lucy who had a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Guys….do you think natsu will be okay with it when he wakes up and finds that we're gone?" The blonde asked quietly.

"I don't give a shit what he thinks! The bastard deserves it for trying to steal my juvia!" Lyon exclaimed in irritation.

Everyone looked at him with blank looks. Juvia merely sighed in agrivation.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy-chan is correct," The blunette said out of no where.

"Yeah it isnt fair to leave him behind unable to move while we're working," Levy agreed.

"Then whose willing to go," Gajeel snapped already annoyed with the conveersation.

"I volunteer myself!" Lucy exclaimed earning an outraged look from zach.

"Hell no! I think Juuvia should go considering their-"

"Where the hell is gray!?" Lyon exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah! Erza disappeared as well!" Lucy shouted.

Zach merely sighed, about to speak until someone shouted.

"Guys! you're slowing us down!" Gray shouted from yard away. "Especially you Zachy!"

Zach growled and sped forward with the others following. Their trouble for natsu slowly fading, including juvia's, as if there were a spell involved.

Hours Later

Lucy and the others calmly walked into the house, with deflated expression on their faces. They couldn't find allena, and they seemed absent minded about something else.

"A hopeless day!" The blonde sighed.

"Yeeah! we couldn't find a single hair!" Levy complained.

"Aye!" A voice called from above out of no where scaring the crap out of them.

Lucy and Levy hugged each other shaking. Juvia hid behind a fighting Gray, Gajeel, aLyon and Zack. Erza looked up to see happy flying above them.

"Hey everyone!" The exceed exclaimed smiling like a moron.

BAM!

Was the sound of lucy hitting happy over the head.

"Don't scare us like that you damn feline!" she exclaimed.

"You're so mean Lushy!" Happy whined rubbing his swollen head.

"Yeah bitch!" Zack said earning an even harder smack from erza.

He grumbled as she walked forward, with a horrorified look on her face.

Everyone then noticed what they seemd to not be paying to.

The house was a complete mess, and blood was matted on the furniture and floor. Everyone was horrorified by the sight.

A silhoute appeared in the hallway making their attention go towards it. It was the closet that natsu was placed in when he collasped. Zach was the first brave enough to speak.

" !" Zach exclaimed a little creeped out.

"Yes….Dear…." the weak voice of the woman called out.

Lyon uncalmly answered.

"LADY WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE!" the ice make senior exclaimeed in horror.

Erza darkly punched him in the face knocking him unconscious. The others quickly moved away from her, fearing she would do much worse to them.

"Ma'am….may I ask….what happened in here?" the scarlet asked in concern.

The woman fell to her knees and started crying loudly. Lucy immediately went to her to comfort her.

"Miss…you have to tell me what happened….."the blonde whispered.

"Y-your friend! when he woke up….he went insane like a monster and started to attack mee…..just for tending to him!...i tried to hide but he messed up everything!" the woman screeched hugging the blonde.

Lucy Looked at the woman doubtful. That didn't sound like Natsu at all. He would never attack someone for caring for him. Her story didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"I don't believe you…..Natsu woould Never-"

"He did it…" Zach said in plainess.

Lucy looked over at Zach in horror like everyone else.

"What do you mean?!" Gajeel asked in shock.

"The furniture Is burned and covered in blood….and by the looks of it…he was bleeding a lot more than she was….It was obvious that she was defending herself from him…" The red haired man explained with a confused expression on his face.

Juvia and Lucy had horror filled looks on their faces.

"I don't believe you! Gajeel smell the blood!" Lucy shouted defending her Ex-partner.

Gajeel nodded and sniffed the blood quickly. He did that for about ten seconds for answer the question.

"It's salamander's alright….i'd know that scent from anywhere," The iron dragon muttered in a low tone.

Everyone suddenly had a confused look on their faces.

"I don't understand…." Lucy whispered looking over at Mrs. Skirtmen.

Natsu stumbled around in the alley, holding his gushing wound with his blood covered hand. Dark Blood red eyes shining in the moonllight as he thoughts of events that occurred hours ago.

_"Do you want to know a secret….my dear boy?" the woman asked in an evil tone._

_Natsu would shake his head if he could ….unfortunately he couldn't. So he looked over to her with a dark look. His eyes widened when he saw that she had a knife in her slender hands. Bringing it just above his side._

_"I killed my daughter," Mrs. skirtsmen stated earning a bland look. _

_Natsu wasn't shocked that she was the one who murdered, her small, innocent daughter. He knew from the very beginning that he would end up in this situation. Well…minus the paralyzation he was feeling at the moment. _

_"I cut her up….." the women explained earning no expression as she trailed her soft, seeming delicate finger over his tan skin. _

_It sent a wave of disgust through him. That hands that smooth could create such a odious, horrible act. It made him want to puke at the thought. _

_"I know you're thinking," the women said softly reaching into the sleeve of her beautiful kimino. "Why would a mother do such a horrible thing to her sweet,sweet,sweet little girl!?" she shouted the last part as she took a knife from her robe. _

_Natsu's eyes widened at the sudden realization. She was planning to kill him when she was done revealing her 'little' secret. _

_"Well my sweet *Stab* sweet *Stab* Sweet *stab* Bitch of a daughter will one day betray me!" she yelled as she stabed him once more in the arm area. _

_Natsu couldn't even gasp at how much pain his arm and shoulder were in. He could only let his eyes do the talking for him, and all they showed was pain. _

_'OH MY GOD' He mentally screamed. 'THIS CRAZY BITCH IS GONNA KILL ME!' _

**_'Not if you kill her first!'_**_ a darker replica of his voice argued as If sounding amused._

_Natsu slowly looked at her, only to see her raising the knife above his stomach by an inche. He couldn't help but close his eyes in annoyance. He didn't know how he would kill her. Not that he wanted to….he just…..didnt want to die like this. _

_'That would be a great idea,' he thought to the darker personality, he called his lonliness. ' EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER AND I CANT FUCKING MOVE!' he finished sharply like a knife digging into his skin. _

**_'CAN'T MOVE!?' _**_his dark personality laughed. __**'that's the most rediculous thing I have ever heard!'**_

_"DIE!" Mrs. Skirtsmen yelled bringing the knife down._

_Natsu closed his eyes in regret. _

_'To think that I never even got to confess to her….'_

_*SLAM!*_


End file.
